More Than Money
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Cameron goes to a bachelorette party with her friends and makes a shocking discover when she visits the strip club. Rated M. Cadley flirting! May turn into more with this one-shot-turned-chapter-story. Please R&R!
1. Discovered

**More than Money**

**Thirteen/Cameron**

**Summary: One of Cameron's friends is getting married and they go to a strip club for her bachelorette party. Cameron goes off by herself and she is shocked to see that Thirteen is one of the strippers there.**

**Rated M for explicit content**

"Allie! Let's sit over here!" Naomi, the bride to be, grabbed Allison Cameron's arm and pulled her to a table. The rest of their friends were closely following.

"I still can't believe we're here." Cameron said as she sat down.

"I still can't believe we _got_ you here." Rebecca, another one of Naomi's friends said to Cameron.

Cameron laughed. She was mesmerized by the bright strobe lights in the large room. The club was packed. Men and women were on the tables dancing, half naked. Money was flying and people were having a good time. Cameron actually liked the atmosphere.

Naomi's wedding is tomorrow and they all wanted to go crazy so they went to a strip club.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Cameron said to Naomi.

"What?!" Naomi yelled over the music. "I can't hear you! The music is too loud!"

"I'll be right back!" Cameron yelled.

"Okay!" Naomi finally understood.

Cameron smiled and stood up. She nestled her handbag under her arm and left.

Cameron found the bathroom down the hall and walked in.

She didn't really need to pee. She needed to get away from the craziness for a second. Cameron took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

She had a pretty nice outfit on. Cameron was wearing a tight red tank top and loose, short black skirt with black kitten heals. Her blonde hair fell on her shoulders and her ruby red lips were plump and perfect. She looked herself in the eye and was surprised by how piercing her eyes really were.

Cameron smiled at her reflection and walked out of the bathroom.

Cameron didn't want to back to her friends quite yet. She wanted to do a little exploring. It was a night for fun after all.

Cameron nervously stepped into a new section of the strip club; the one that mostly had girl strippers in it.

Cameron hadn't come out to any of her co-workers that she was bisexual. She didn't even come out to a lot of her family. She only came out to her siblings and her mother.

Cameron walked further into the jam-packed club and was happy to see a lot of other women just like her were there too. She wasn't the only one.

Cameron sat at the bar and ordered a drink.

"One margarita please." She asked the handsome bartender.

"Oh, don't tell me a pretty girl like yourself is here alone tonight." The handsome man said as he got her drink.

Cameron laughed and blushed slightly. "Yes, I am."

"Well there's a good thing about this place." The bartender said.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"You don't have to go _home_ alone." The man winked at her and gave Cameron her drink. She slipped him the money and smiled.

Cameron walked over to the table where two very attractive girls that looked to be about 22 were dancing, topless.

Cameron shivered when she saw them. They were beautiful and out there for everyone to see.

Cameron sat down at the table. A girl that looked to be about 23 sat next to her and flung her legs over the table.

The young girl was wearing panties and tasteful Victoria's Secret bra. Cameron wanted to ask where she got it.

"Hey there." The young blonde said to Cameron. "What's your name?"

"Allison." Cameron said.

"Well _Allison_, what brings you here?" The girl asked as she jumped of the table and stepped in front of Cameron.

"My friend is getting married tomorrow." Cameron said.

"Oh, is she gay too?" The girl asked as she stepped even closer to Cameron.

"Why do you assume I'm gay?" Cameron asked.

The girl laughed. "Oh_ please_. I saw how you looked at Stephanie and Vicky up there." The girl motioned her head to the two young girls on the table who were still dancing.

The girl started making an advance on Cameron by straddling her.

Cameron felt turned on but slightly awkward. She had only been with a small handful of women in her life and never with one in a strip club.

"Just for the record." Cameron said as the girl started dry humping her. "I'm bisexual, not gay." Cameron was surprised at her openness. Maybe the margarita was just super strong or something.

The girl's hips grinded into hers and Cameron moaned slightly.

"So, Allison, what do you do for a living?" The girl asked.

"I'm a doctor at Princeton Hospital." The second Cameron said that she regretted it. Why did she just say her profession? Now this girl knew that she worked there and she was a doctor there. Cameron was now representing the hospital and not in a very good way.

"That's _funny_." The young girl said and she began to grind her butt into Cameron's hips.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"There's someone who works there who works here too. I think her name is Emmy? Wait, no, that's not it." The girl stopped and stepped back to think. "It's a really unique name."

Cameron's eyes widened. She knew exactly whom this girl was talking about. "Remy?" Cameron asked.

The girl's eyes lit up. "Yes! That's it! Remy!" The girl exclaimed.

Cameron stood up.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"Is Remy working tonight?" Cameron asked the girl.

"Yea, I think she's in the gentleman's only room tonight." The girl replied.

"Thanks." Cameron turned around to make her way to that room.

"Hey Allison!" The girl called. Cameron turned around. "You owe me."

"Oh yea." Cameron replied. She pulled a twenty out of her purse and gave it to the girl. Cameron felt really weird about what just happened. She had gotten a lap dance from a hot 23 year-old, her co-worker was a stripper, and her friends were probably wondering where she went.

Despite all these weird things going on in Cameron's head, she still made her way to the gentleman's only section of the strip club to find Thirteen.

The first thing Cameron noticed about the gentleman's section was that it was twice as packed, there were twice as many strippers.

Cameron searched around for a familiar brunette who she didn't find until she looked at the main stage. Cameron's jaw dropped when she saw Thirteen.

Thirteen was spinning around a stripper pole with only a bra and a thong on. Cameron thought she looked amazing. She was sweating and her long brunette hair was sticking to her face in the most sexy way ever.

Cameron walked up to stage casually.

Thirteen left her pole and started floor dancing. She dropped to her knees and flew her hair around and put on her sexy seductress look. Cameron couldn't help from staring at her. Then their eyes met.

Thirteen seamed to freeze in her tracks. She had the doe-in-the-headlights look on her face; her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were piercing strong.

Cameron smiled nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Thirteen asked Cameron when she slipped away from the group.

"I could ask you the same thing." Cameron replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I strip here." Thirteen bluntly said. "Go ahead, threaten to tell House,"

"I'm surprised that he doesn't already know, he's here enough." Cameron chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"So you're not going to tell?" Thirteen asked her.

"Of course not." Cameron replied smiling. "We all do things that are fun."

"So…" Thirteen said. "Do you like my bra?" Thirteen stuck out her plump chest.

"Yea, it's really hot." Cameron replied, trying not to stare too much.

"Hot?"

"I meant cute." Cameron blushed.

"Really Allison?" Thirteen smirked at the older doctor.

"Yes Remy."

"The last time I checked, you were straight." Thirteen smirked.

Cameron's eyes widened. "I am."

"Then, why are you here?" Thirteen asked. Cameron opened her mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Hey! Remy!" A man called to her. Both of the girls looked. A man in a fancy suit came up to her.

"We need you in the next room." He said to her.

"Okay Jerry." Thirteen replied, hopping off the table.

She turned to Cameron. "So?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "So…? What?"

"This will be our secret, okay?" Thirteen asked.

"Yea." Cameron nodded. She watched Thirteen walk into the back room, which she suspected was connected to all the rooms.

Cameron smiled to herself and walked back to find her friends.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review!**


	2. Potential Confusion

**More Than Money**

**Rated M**

**A/N: Okay, so I have a problem. I write a million stories at a time then forget about some and obsess over others. It's bad. I'm trying to stop but I couldn't stop myself from continuing this one even though I have Kisses and Wishes, Sold, House MD High (I didn't forget about that one, I promise!) and a couple others. So this a continuation of the story in which Cameron finds Thirteen at a strip club as one of the entertainers. So what shall happen the day after at work? Let's find out…**

**I LOVE reviews! : )**

Allison Cameron wrote down her first prescription for the day. It was a thirty two year old man and she decided to give him Dramamine for his seven day cruise next month.

Allison couldn't stop thinking about Thirteen and the club. She thought that maybe Thirteen would be a good person to confide in. She's been looking for someone to tell her bisexual secret.

Allison gave the man the prescription with a smile. He returned it a left the nurse's wing. Cameron sat down on one of the hospital beds and let out a small sigh. The nurse's wing wasn't exactly the most exciting place to be.

Soon Allison got an instant need to pee. She stood up and walked to the nearest bathroom on that floor. She pushed through the swinging door and into the bathroom.

Allison walked into one of the stalls and did her business. She walked out of the stall and went to wash her hands. She heard a toilet flush behind her and she jumped a little when she saw Thirteen walk out of the stall. Thirteen's eyes grew wide and Allison froze. Then Thirteen slowly became for fluid and not so uncomfortable looking. Allison still looked slightly weird though.

Thirteen turned on the faucet and started to lather up her hands with soap. Both the girls were quiet.

They exchanged mini glances in the mirror for about a minute until Thirteen said something.

"I know it's going to be awkward now, Allison." She said as she pulled her hands from the faucet and grabbed a paper towel.

Cameron stuttered with her words. "What do you mean?"

"Last night," Thirteen said as she dried her hands. "Is going to make things very awkward."

"I said I would keep it a secret." Cameron tried with a slight smile.

"I'm not worried about that." Thirteen replied. "I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" Cameron looked confused. "Why me?"

"Because," Thirteen said. "You're not necessarily _amazing_ at taking news."

"Hey!" Cameron recalled. "Last night, I was perfectly understanding of the situation."

"Okay." Thirteen replied. "But it won't last."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cameron asked, grabbing a paper towel.

"Soon you're going to think a little too much about it and everything will be confusing and _hard to understand._" Thirteen threw the paper towel in the trash bin and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a very baffled Cameron behind.

Cameron threw the paper towel in the trash bin and ran a hand through her hair. _As if Remy isn't confusing enough._

**Thank you for reading! I know it was short. I'm gonna keep this going but they're going to most likely be short like this just because I have a lot of other stuff on my plate. Thanks again for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE… REVIEW!! : )**


End file.
